Under the Moon
by AnimalCops
Summary: How could one such as I, a faithful servant under the powerful Goddess, be blessed with this life after death? My death was too soon. I was still a child. I had much to learn. But now I have all my deepest wishes come true. AU, character death


_**A/N from A.C.: This top bit is an epitaph I had to write for my English class. I really liked how it came out and decided to write a fic for it. XD Hope it works!**_

_**Also… Everything that my friend Isa says about human kind… is not my own thoughts. Those are his.**_

I who lived by the moon,  
>Perished under the same force.<br>Those that took the only thing I had left,  
>My life, took no second thought in my slaughter.<br>My body is covered with marks,  
>By rocks, by fang, by claw.<br>They wanted my territory, the land I took shelter on.  
>They wanted my shelter, the cave I learned to call home.<br>By my Goddess, my love, the moon, she will watch over me.  
>Even in my death, I have her eyes watching over me.<br>I followed her though life, patient yet deadly,  
>And shall forever be by her side in my death.<p>

My name is Isa Lunar and I'm actually a werewolf, and yes, I know that's a terrible way to open the story of my death but I can't really help it. I'm no story teller. Now those… humans… those that either refuse to believe that my species exist or the others that hunt us for sport just need to learn that we have enough issues without hairless monkeys trying to 'purge' us of the 'evil spirits'. All my young life my mother told me that humans are no good. She said to stay away from them and to hide or run if I had to so I would stay safe.

Now, that's impressive for her to tell me. My species, and especially my family, are very proud creatures. We never give in. But we always fight. My mother lost her life when I was still a cub, she was killed by hunters and my father left me to find a new pack. No good scum he was.

I lived alone in my home which was a cave in the woods. The nearby town is called Moonset and the humans that reside there rarely come to the forest. Ever since a werewolf killed some sheep on a farm in the town the humans have been on high alert. Really? Are they that stupid?

I had a feeling that my species would retaliate from that and eventually kill a townsperson.

Guess who was right? Yeah, I was.

Now, I don't really care. I'm with my goddess just as she wished for me to be when I was born.

But… I'm getting off topic right now, I suppose.

A few hours ago, I had brought back the kill from my hunt and set it down inside the cave. A fresh young buck was the reward for all my hard work. I needed to get what I was going to use quickly, though. The scavengers of my forest would smell the fresh blood and meat and come after it. But unfortunately for me that was not what came to my shelter and took over.

I heard wild barking in the distance and my mind automatically chose to focus on the worst thing that those barks could have meant… Hunting dogs. My ears perked up as soon as I had picked up the sound and I rushed to the mouth of my cave to look out at the forest.

My heightened senses picked up the new coming beasts like a snap of the fingers. I could easily smell the musk and dirt on the dogs themselves and the filth, sweat and sheer arrogance on their humans. I could hear the graceful running of the dogs in their natural environment and the louder _thud_s and_ crack_s of the humans' boots snapping twigs and stomping behind their hunters. I could see the slightly hidden forms of two humans and a few hunting dogs. They knew where I was… How did they know where my shelter was?

I had no idea what to do. Mother told me to run when confronted by humans. But I had nowhere to go besides back inside my cave and to a dead end, or toward the hunters and sudden death. I never did anything to the humans before so why would they be after me? What did I ever do to them?

Why did I ever think it was something that _I_ did? Humans kill for sport. No longer for what they need or what others need. They kill to have a trophy. They want to stuff a werewolf and prop it up in a room in their wooden homes to show to other disgusting monkeys.

How _dare_ they treat my kind like that!

Another twig snapped suddenly and I jumped a little, digging my claws into the side of my cave.

A gruff voice sounded out, harsh and raspy, "I saw something move…"

The other human sounded healthier than the first, "You did? Think it's the man-beast?"

_WHAT?_

"Think so… It don' look like it's on all fours, Dilan." That raspy voice sounded closer than before and another snap of a twig under a heavy boot made me shrink back into my cave, trying to hide in the shadows.

"Get your weapon ready, Braig." The cock of a gun echoed in the darkness. "I got a bad feeling."

"Dog's fur's standin' on end. Ain't a good sign."

No shit. Dumb monkey.

I pressed myself further back into the shadows, my eyes narrowing at the two men that were just outside the mouth of the cave.

One of the dogs howled out and darted inside the cave, the other two following. They cornered me against the wall and I tried to fight. One of them jumped on my side and pushed me to the hard stone ground. I snarled loudly and kicked the mutt off of me; my sharp claws must have pierced its flesh because I had heard a loud pained cry. I quickly pushed myself onto all fours and darted out of my cave, pushing right past the two armed humans.

Their hunting dogs were on my tail, literally, and were gaining speed faster than I could. One of them clamped their jaws down on my tail and I yelped. Pain coursed through my body as I fell to the ground, kicking up loose leaves and dirt.

The _clunk-clunk-clunk_ of the boots quickly followed and before I knew it there had been a gun pressed to the side of my head and a weight on my chest. I snarled and bared my fangs but the cold metal of the gun pressed harder.

"Aye, shuddup, mutt. Ya ain't gonna get away." The gruff voiced one, Braig, was the one sitting on my chest to hold me down.

"It'll be over soon, wolf-man." The other one, Dilan, tapped the gun against the side of my head again.

"No!" I yelped loudly.

The both of them looked equally shocked at my sudden cry but then their features hardened again and I could see the murder in their eyes.

I was going to die… How could this have happened?

I felt it before I heard it… the gun had gone off.

Pain. Searing, burning, fiery pain.

The deafening _BOOM!_ of the gun going off.

I could feel all of it. My mind slowly shutting down as the silver bullet ripped through me like claws through flesh. My body slowly stopping all functions, organs failing, muscles cramping and stilling. My vision had gone far before this seemingly slow death.

Could the humans tell? Could they see how my body was dying? How a harmless werewolf was being murdered? One of the few left?

Suddenly… A woman's voice? Soft and angelic, "_It's alright now… You're safe by my side, young one._"

I couldn't see… Who was talking to me? Had the men left? Was I alive?

"_No, my pretty one, you have, indeed, perished. I am your Goddess, Luna. I am here to help you._"

Luna was there. My beloved Goddess found me of all werewolves and was talking to me!

"_I am here to save you from being lost in the void. Come with me, my wolf, and you can stay by my side._"

I could not believe it. Dying… had been a blessing.

"_Dearest Isa… I am here for you now. Your injuries are healed," _My vision suddenly came flooding back and I looked around, seeing that I was floating in an empty white space. _"your spirit is renewed, and your strength is back to you. You can stay by my side, my young one."_ Was that a hand? Reaching toward me? _"Come with me. Together we can look over the world and shine down. We can give light to all earth creatures, dear wolf."_

I reached out, my clawed hand grasping my Goddess' and she pulled me up. I kept floating, floating up, up, up.

I belonged here. I belonged with my Goddess.

She'll protect me. I know she will.

My dearest Goddess, the light over our darkest hours, my love, Luna, how is it you are able to keep us from falling into our oblivion without lifting a single finger?

You rescued me, Luna. I am forever your loyal knight.


End file.
